Tan cerca y tan ciego
by Nae wright
Summary: Mordecai un chico normal al que según él le gusta Margert. Pero que sorpresa cuando alguien cercano a él es su amor de verdad, y miles de sucesos a su alrededor para descubrir su verdadero amor. -Chicoxchico-
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Confused.

Era la típica mañana de trabajo en el parque, aunque no normal para nosotros me llamo Mordecai soy un joven de cabellos azules y ojos negros vivo en el parque con mi mejor amigo Rigby un joven que parece mapache por una sombra en sus ojos cabello café y ojos verdes, siempre nos metemos en problemas.

El día típico en el café solo yo rigby y Margaret una chica de cabello rojizo y ojos negros es realmente linda.

-Oigan chicos en unos momentos les traigo su café-

-C-claro Margarita-

-…-asintió con la cabeza para después poner una mano en su cabeza.

Margarita se alejo dejándonos solos a mí y a rigby ese mapache siempre me mete en problemas porque está tan calmado hoy.

-Te sucede algo amigo-pregunte moviéndolo un poco del hombro-

Este me mira molesto mientras ponía sus dos manos en la mesa.

-..-exhalo poniendo la mirada en la ventana-Si solo que siento que falta algo margarita dijo que Eileen-

Escuchar ese nombre solo hace que sienta un enorme nudo en la garganta, si se supone que quiero a margarita qué diablos me sucedía…No podía querer a rigby ambos somos mejores amigos.

-S-si dice Margarita que se tomo el día libre-

-tsk-chasqueo la lengua-

Porque diablos hace eso realmente le gustaba, acaso mis oídos reaccionaban mal.

-Mordecai…Mordecai..-

Sentí la mano de rigby pasar por mi brazo.

-Margarita nos trajo nuestro café y luego salió a la cocina-

-Ah…-mire la taza color vino-Gracias por avisarme mapache-

De verdad venia aquí por una estúpida razón de tomar café o solo de ver a margarita miles de pensamientos pasaron por mi mente, hasta escuchar la voz de benson por la radio.

-Donde están su tiempo libre término hace media hora vuelvan al trabajo o los despidos-

-Si ya vamos-apago la radio-Vamos mordecai-

Rigby se levanto y yo lo seguí, coloque una mano encima de mi cara por el cambio de clima mire mi reloj eran ya las 5 de la tarde y se suponía que estuviéramos trabajando. Tomo el volante negro del carro de golf y solo finjo actuar normal.

-Oye rigby…-De verdad sientes algo por Eileen-

QUE DIABLOS ESTOY HACIENDO.

-Porque la pregunta-miro curioso-

-Solo es curiosidad ya que sabes quién me gusta debería saberlo yo-

Enserio quiero detenerme…Parezco un completo idiota.

-Pues no estoy segura-coloco la mirada en los arboles-Es linda y todo eso aunque a veces es empalagosa no muy mi tipo…No sé lo que es-

Suspiro sintiendo un enorme….ALIVIO…Porque mi corazón latía tan rápido en aquel momento de preguntarle.

-Y eso es un sí o un no-

-No lo sé Mordecai lo sabrás hasta que lo tuyo con Margarita funcione-

-Gracias dude-fue lo único que pude sacar dando una fingida sonrisa de verdad que él podría decir eso.

-…-piso el freno habían llegado al parque-

-Hay estaban tienen que limpiar la fuente, par de flojos ¡-gritaba nuestro jefe de cabello morado.

-Si ahora vamos-ambos corrimos en dirección a esa fuente algo fea tenia la figura de un bebe escupiendo agua.

Benson se retiro sol quedando rigby y yo, el sol se estaba ocultando y queríamos darle prisa al asunto de Rigby y porque no quería trabajar de noche.

-Oye mordecai te acuerdas de la canción que compusimos para no escuchar la de "Verano de amor"-

-Si todo fue tu culpa mapache-

Mientras limpiábamos la fuente empezamos a recordar aquellos buenos tiempos había algunas no tan buenos pero siempre acompañado de aquel mapache.

-Y esa vez que tuviste a esos patos-una enorme sonrisa se planteo en mi cara.

-Parecías una pelota cuando trataste de alejarlos por primera vez-

Me empecé a reír no notando la cara de rigby algo enojado.

-Así crees que fue gracioso..Gracioso fue cuando los unicornios te mintieron poniéndote ese gel-

Fingí no enojarme por esa cosa, solo seguí con lo que hacía. Rocié a rigby con la manguera haber si tan gracioso ahora.

-Aaaaah¡ Basta mordecai¡-grito colocando sus dos manos para cubrirse del agua.

-Ahora quien ríe rigby-

Cerré los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrí sentí todo el bote de agua fría cayendo sobre mí, ese pequeño engendro no sabe con quién se está metiendo.

-Mordecai que horas son-

-Como las 7 de la tarde porque-

Rigby se cruzo de brazos y rodo los ojos.

-Porque están lloviendo delfines tonto-enojado-Se está poniendo el sol más temprano-

Recordé que cerca de aquí había un lugar donde se presenta luciérnagas, Papaleta me las enseño cuando llegamos aquí por primera vez.

-Flashback-

Seguí a Papaleta hasta un pequeño lugar lejos del parque, rigby seguía durmiendo por lo duro que fue el trabajo hoy.

-Mordecai quiero enseñarte algo-decía un señor de vestimenta elegante de bigote blanco.

-Si ya voy Papaleta-camine hasta topármelo de espaldas-Que quieres que vea-

Me señalo el pequeño lugar, el sol apenas se acababa de poner mire mi reloj y eran las 11:43 de la noche.

-Mira mordecai no es hermoso-sonreía-

-…-abrió los ojos-Wow Papaleta es realmente hermoso-

Algunas luciérnagas se podían ver volando en el lugar parecía algo realmente hermoso.

-Quiero que conserves este lugar cuando encuentres a la persona indicada podrás traerla aquí y hacer coas decentes-

-De verdad me das este lugar Papaleta-

El asiente suspirando como recordando algo.

-Sabes descubrí este lugar cuando era niño tenía una edad aproximada a los 7 años, me había perdido y encontré este a unos cuantos metros del parque, quiero que lo cuides de acuerdo-

Asentí sin saber lo que me pedía.

-Fin del flashback-

Recuerdo haber asentido aquel día sin saber realmente lo que me pedía cada que podía me llevaba y me enseñaba a cuidar las flores del jardín….

-Bien termine y no gracias a ti mordecai-enojado se paraba de puntas-Me estas escuchando de verdad-tronaba sus dedos enfrente de él-

-Perdona rigby es solo que pensaba en algo que me decía Papaleta-

De verdad realmente me gusta margarita o solo somos amigos, quien podría decirme con certeza.

-Oye mordecai sabes siempre pensé en preguntarte que es lo que de verdad piensas de mi-

La mirada de rigby estaba fija en la mía, nunca me había preguntado eso en realidad que pienso de él realmente, acaso había palabras que contaran.

-Bien pienso que eres una buena persona aunque a veces te sale un lado bastante irritante y eres un bebe llorón aunque eres un muy buen amigo-sonreía mientras le pegaba en el hombro-

Amigo…Esa de verdad era la palabra indicada para describirlo joder en estos momentos mi cabeza da demasiadas vueltas…que are…

¿Lo quiero….como amigo o solo es algo más?...

De verdad no se qué hacer mis labios pronuncian unas cuantas palabras.

-Y tú qué piensas de mi?...-

Rigby solo abrió los ojos.

**_Bien espero que les guste se suponía que seria un one-shot pero termino siendo un capitulo dejen review y si quieren más :) _**


	2. Capitulo 2

Chapter 2: You Think of me is very confused.

Los ojos de rigby se abrieron por completo sin más que decir las palabras salieron de su boca.

-La verdad aunque me golpeas muy seguido y todo eso, eres un buen amigo y me encanta salir contigo a todos esos lugares y correr aventuras y eso…-

Mire la cara de rigby y luego mire triste el suelo de verdad ese mapache me veía como un simple amigo acaso no tendría oportunidad como margaret, las cosas no podían ir de mal en peor.

-Mordecai….Mordecai-chasqueo los dedos frente a la cara del azulejo-Está todo bien amigo no has dicho nada solo te has quedado mirando la yerba-

Reaccione unos minutos después de que rigby me hablara.

-Si perdona es que solo me quede pensando en unas cosas-exhale-Oye rigby tú crees que tengo oportunidad con margarita o algo así-

-…-miro sonriendo-Bien si crees que puedes con ella yo estaré feliz si un día los veo juntos así que no hay problema, además es como que también creo que tienes oportunidad con otras personas no solo tienes que pensar en ella-

Tal vez rigby tenga razón no solo debo de pensar en margaret hay más personas que necesitan del amor del famoso mordo, reí mientras que rigby se recostaba en el pasto decidí hacer lo mismo que él.

-Y en que tanto piensas rigby, te acuerdas cuando benson contrato a esos mocosos buenos para nada-

-Si era extraño se llamaban Jerehad creo que ambos eran unos adictos a la tecnología-

Cada vez que él sonríe me siento realmente bien al igual que Margaret sonríe me gustaría ser parte de ella..De seguro solo son unos minutos hablando o mejor dicho pensando en aquellas dos personas se me olvidaba que estábamos haciendo.

-Mordecai, mordecai estás bien te has puesto bastante distraído-miro curioso-

-Rigby que pasaría si te digiera que creo que me gusta alguien más-trague saliva-Aunque no estoy muy seguro pero creo que no estoy seguro-

Mire a los ojos de rigby pensando que captaría lo que dije y de la nada sus ojos brillaron pensé que algo le había entendido.

-Vaya mordecai no sabía que tenías algunos sentimientos por CJ es raro que hasta ahora me lo dices, pensé que me lo dirías antes..-se sentó en el césped-

Acaso se hacía idiota o algo así como no se da cuenta, acaso la palabra "alguien más" no significaba nada para él.

-Entonces solo piensas en mi como un amigo, además que te golpeo demasiado-me senté con él-

-Pues no tanto así…Quiero decir eres un buen amigo y si me golpeas demasiado y te burlas de mi pero creo que eres un buen amigo-movió sus dedos algo nervioso-

Acaso mi presencia le incomodaba o algo así ese mapache a veces me cae de la patada como si me dieran un balde de agua fría en todo el cuerpo.

-Mordecai en que tanto piensas desde que estas en el café te quedaste en blanco-

-….-

No dije nada me acerque a Rigby, directamente a su cara o mejor especificado a sus labios mis ojos estaban clavados en los verdes de rigby. Los ojos del mapache no podían despegarse de mí, de la nada nuestros labios se tocaron y ambos nos comenzamos a besar sentía que a rigby no le disgustaba mi beso ya que rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos.

-M-Mordecai-

-Rigby-

Fue lo único que terminamos de decir ya que nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar está vez nuestras lenguas se juntaban deslizándose y luchando a ver quien tendría el control.

-M…mordecai-sonrojado miro-

-Que sucede-dije mientras veía como un hilo de saliva todavía nos miraba-

Rigby se sonrojo violentamente me dio una cachetada y salió corriendo yo mire por mi parte como su figura se alejaba junte mis piernas contra mi cuerpo y las abrace.

Sentí una mano fría en el hombro y cuando mire estaba fantasmano, un joven de cabellos blancos en más bien todo lo que vestía era blanco y sus ojos negros.

-Mordecai que sucede estás bien-dijo flotando-Estás aquí tu solo ya es tarde-

-Ah, fantasmano no es nada solo estoy algo confundido-

El se sentó o más bien floto mientras yo seguía sentado en el césped, contándole como había pasado lo nuestro con rigby, el me miraba con demasiada seriedad pues como todos en el parque sabemos es que Musculoso y él salen.

-Ya veo, estuvo mal que lo besaras de esa manera si no estás seguro de que de verdad te guste-miro mientras sus ojos negros se clavaban en mi-

-No es eso creo que con tal beso pude descifrar que me si me gusta realmente, esto quiere decir que mi mejor amigo es mi persona más linda en el mundo.

El asintió dándome unos cuantos consejos sobre todo si algún día lo arriamos usáramos protección. Por otro lado me gustaría saber que está haciendo rigby si le gusto el beso si lo habíamos hecho bien miles de pensamientos recorrieron mi mente.

_**-Rigby time-**_

Lo que supe fue que mordecai me había besado, quiero decir nuestros labios se juntaron porque diablos no lo aleje, me quede demasiado tiempo pensando en él que solo actué sin pensar.

Me detuve unos momentos y coloque uno de mis dedos en mi labio inferior….Pero qué diablos estaba haciendo en estos momentos esto realmente me estaba gustando…

-Rigby no se supone que estaban trabajando-

Escuche la voz de skips un joven inmortal de de cabellos blancos con algo de músculos ojos cafés etc.

-Mire en dirección a él-No es nada skips te puedo hablar de algo importante-

-Claro que si-

Ambos nos sentamos en el sillón color café de la sala y comenzamos a hablar.

-Skips se que alguna vez te has enamorado pero alguna vez fue de un chico-mire curioso-

-Si la verdad en estos momentos estoy saliendo con benson en estos momentos-

Mis ojos se abrieron cuando escuche que skips salía con nuestro juefe acaso quería algo más.

-Bien y cuál es el problema con eso-

-Bueno es que cuando estábamos trabajando en limpiar la fuente, el simplemente se acerco a mi no dijo nada y de la nada nos besamos….-mis mejillas se pusieron rojas-Que quiere decir eso-

Los ojos de skips se abrieron y me daba la impresión de que de sus labios me decía algo como, "Acaso es obvio no lo vez".

Pues no, no lo veo soy demasiado terco y en estos momentos soy capaz de decirle a mordecai que me diga de una buena vez que estaba pasando por su mente.

_**-final de rigby time-**_

Cuando termine de contarle a fantasmano en ese momento ya caminábamos directo a la casa, el primero en entrar fue fantasmano que de la nada se salió.

-No quiero que entres sabes dejamos las cosas de limpieza en la fuente-

-Tienes razón debemos ir a por ellas-

Dije sin más ya que de seguro benson nuestro jefe nos las cobraría todas completas y ni rigby ni yo queremos eso.

-Sabes hasta ahora me acabo de dar cuenta de que se me habían olvidado esas cosas-camine cerrando la puerta de la casa-

-Que curiosos son ustedes dos, de verdad no se dan cuenta de lo tonto que pueden llegar a ser-dijo exhalando-No importa sabes que podrás contar conmigo para todo sabes que si no fuera por ti musculoso todavía estaría con starlla y sabíamos que aunque lo quería no era para tanto-

Si se me olvidaba ayudamos a fantasmano a salir con musculoso, pero PORQUE COJONES se me complicaban tanto salir con rigby. Perdonen la palabrota pero realmente me molestaba…O mejor dicho me confundía.

_**Bien chicos y chicas los que querían más morby aquí lo teneís perdonad mi ausencia en este lindo y hermoso fic acompañando a mordecai.**_

_**-Ask Question-**_

_**Que arias en el caso de que tuvieran que conquistar a rigby o a margaret…..**_

_**Si fueras fantasmano que arias que clase de consejos lo dices a un amigo en esta clase de apuros.**_

_**Y en el caso de rigby que arias, si de mordecai se tratase de querer estar contigo**_

_**Y qué pasaría si de la nada las personas que creías alejadas se acercan a ti.**_

_**Y cuál sería la peor sorpresa para mordecai.**_

_**[Narrar en forma de historia porfavor] **_

_**Bien dejen reviews si les gusto y hasta la proxima.**_

_**-Que no sea jeremy ese tio le tengo asco-**_

_**-Que me dijiste tarado-**_

_**-Ya empezaron- bien hasta la proxima…. Un-n **_


End file.
